Snowstorm destiny (rewrite)
by goldenstripe
Summary: "a storm of snow will defeat the berry of evil" a prophecy is given to the clans that great danger is threatening there way of life. there only hope is to find a kittypet that goes by the name of Snowball. once in the forest snowball will be challenged by many will she defeat her enemy or willl she die in the process. (do not own warriors)


Thunderclan

Leader: Heatherstar a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Flamefern a ginger she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw a ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Fawnstep a light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Eaglepaw a black tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes

Warriors

Mousetail a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw a pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Firestripe a brown she-cat with ginger stripes and green eyes

Rainfur a grey tom with blue eyes

Duststep a brown tom with green eyes

Creamfrost a cream she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Strawpaw a black she-cat with white ears, white paws, white tail and green eyes

Oakstripe a dark brown tom with blue eyes

Blackfur a black tom with blue eyes

Cherryleaf a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Leafstripe a black she-cat with 3 brown stripes and blue eyes

Queens

Brindleface a tabby she-cat with amber eyes kits Hazelkit a tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes and Berrykit a light brown tom with a cream muzzle and amber eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw a white she-cat with black stripe and blue eyes

Froststripe a white she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Sandpelt a brown tom with green eyes

Goldennose a black she-cat with golden muzzle and blue eyes

Thistletooth a brown tom with green eyes

Sharptooth a grey tom with blue eyes

Fluffypelt a tortoiseshell she-cat with a very fluffy pelt and blue eyes

Bushtail a ginger she-cat with a very bushy tail and green eyes

Rockfur a black tom with blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Stonestar a bluish grey tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Whitecloud a brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

Apprentice: Portpaw a black tom with a white tail and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Larkwing a silver and black she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Webpaw a dark brown she-cat with 2 black paws and 1 amber eye

Warriors

Goldenstripe a golden tom with a dark brown stripe and amber eyes

Oakheart a reddish brown tom with blue eyes

Foxwhisker a ginger tom with green eyes

Icefur a white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw a white she-cat with green eyes

Hawkwing a tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mothstripe a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw a brown she-cat with green eyes

Foxtail a ginger tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Sunfur a golden brown tom with green eyes

Pepplefur a grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw a black she-cat with 2 grey paws, grey muzzle, white tip of a tail and green eyes

Ripplefur a black tom with blue eyes

Queens

Frostfoot a black she-cat with 4 white legs and amber eyes kits Pouncekit a black tom with amber eyes and Rosekit a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Waterfur a grey she-cat with green eyes kits Mintkit a grey she-cat with blue eyes, Sunkit a golden brown tom with amber eyes and Rockkit a dark brown tom with green eyes

Mistypool a bluish grey she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Poolfur a grey she-cat with green eyes

Shinepool a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Waterpelt a black tom with blue eyes

Windclan

Leader: Angelstar a silver grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Kreastalwing a ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw a brown tom with white spots, 4 black paws and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Cocoface a grey she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Possumtail a grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and amber eyes

Shadepelt a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw a grey she-cat with amber eyes

Onewhisker a brown tom with green eyes

Mudfoot a brown tom with 1 light brown paw and amber eyes

Apprentice: Pepperpaw a ginger tom with green eyes

Runningflight a tabby tom with green eyes

Leaftail a brown tom with green eyes

Greenleaf a black tom with blue eyes

Brightflower a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Crowfur a grey she-cat with green eyes kits Sedgekit a black tom with amber eyes, Sagekit a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and Mintkit a grey she-cat with green eyes

Whitetail a brown she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes kits Birdkit a black she-cat with blue eyes and Sharpkit a brown tom with green eyes

Morningflower a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Mudtail a brown tom with blue eyes

Leafpelt a black she-cat with green eyes

Dark-Eye a black tom with 1 amber eye

Specklefur a tabby she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Greycloud a dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Barkleaf a ginger tom with a black paw and green eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Dawnstar a black she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Deputy: Berryshade a black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Twanypaw a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Greysky a dark grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw a tabby she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

Warriors

Russetfur a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Owlpaw a brown she-cat with white ears, white belly, white tail and amber eyes

Snowbird a white she-cat with a grey paw and blue eyes

Blackstripe a grey tom with black stripes and green eyes

Littlebird a small brown tom with green eyes

Rowanclaw a tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw a brown tom with green eyes

Ironspots a white tom with grey spots and amber eyes

Specklespots a brown she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Owltalon a brown tom with amber eyes

Talonclaw a black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw a black tom with blue eyes

Blizzardstep a white tom with 4 golden paws and blue eyes

Darkstripe a grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens

Dappletail a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes kits Starkit a grey tom with green eyes and Shinekit a brown tom with blue eyes

Firepelt a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Flamepelt a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brightfur a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Rainpelt a grey tom with blue eyes

Tallflower a brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpclaw a black tom with green eyes

Cats outside of the clans

Golden a golden tom with amber eyes

Cassy a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
